


A disposition to be generous or helpful; goodwill. [podfic]

by greeniron



Series: Women of Interest [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes," Grace says, "but I'm sorry, I don't really want to talk about that now. Please tell me, is Harold alive?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A disposition to be generous or helpful; goodwill. [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A disposition to be generous or helpful; goodwill.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/986206) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



  
[M4b](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/WoI/A%20disposition%20to%20be%20generous%20or%20helpful%3B%20goodwill..m4b)          |||           [Mp3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/WoI/A%20disposition%20to%20be%20generous%20or%20helpful%3B%20goodwill..mp3)  


Time:  19:51


End file.
